


Purebloods are Idiots

by Galaxy_Heart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Heart/pseuds/Galaxy_Heart
Summary: Blood cells?





	Purebloods are Idiots

The golden trio had just arrived in Hogsmeade and decided to hang out at The Three Broomsticks for a while. They were having a good time until Draco and the two dunderheads he called "friends" showed up. 

"My Potter, what a surprise to see you here, with the blood traitor and the little mudblood. Do you really think that hanging with these sorts of people is the best idea?" Draco glowered down at the three with a sneer that seemed to be his version of a bitch face; seeing as how, his face never seemed to change. "You know Potter, if you let this mudblood stay around you for too long she could end up tainting you even more than you are, what with your mudblood mother and all. Who knows, maybe if you got to know a few purebloods maybe it could help " 

If it hadn't been for the fact that both Hermione and Ron knew what would happen, Draco's face would already be a bloody mess. "Harry, it's not worth it mate, you already have a detention with Snape for the rest of the week." Usually Ron would be all for beating Draco up, yet he didn't think it would be a good idea for Harry to spend even more time with Professor Lockhart than he already will be. The professors first class was a painful experience and he didn't want Harry near Lockhart more than he had to be.

While Ron was trying to calm Harry down, a thought that should have come to her much earlier than it had popped into her head. Saying to no one in particular, Hermione voiced her question, "Do purebloods even know what blood cells are, or is all that Pureblood talk just based around a family tree?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not good writing, but I can't sleep so here you go. I don't own Harry Potter.


End file.
